Cokelat dan Sedikit Tantangan
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Katakan saja. otak L sedang korslet. Ia meminta Mello dan Near melakukan sesuatu yang—yang—sangat 'sesuatu' di kamarnya./Another MelloNear/Sho-ai.


"**Cokelat dan Sedikit Tantangan"**

**Disclaimer** © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata

**Warning** : OOC, AU, MelloNear, Typo(s), Sho-ai!s

**Rate** : T+

**Genre** : Parody/Romance

**Summary** : Katakan saja. otak L sedang korslet. Ia meminta Mello dan Near melakukan sesuatu yang—yang—sangat 'sesuatu' di kamarnya.

.

..

…

**oOo**

**Oneshot**

**oOo**

.

..

…

Mello bingung. Near bingung. Pembaca bingung. Author nyungsep di ketek Watari. Oke, jayus. Maaf, kita ulang.

Mello bingung. Near bingung. Tidak—sebenarnya mereka takkan bersikap begini kalau saja detektif yang paling mereka kagumi itu tidak bertindak amoral dan tidak memberikan petuah-petuah yang menyesatkan. Sesat?

Awal mula, L sedang mengisap jempolnya yang baru saja ditaburi gula dan lelehan toping cokelat dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa stok manisannya telah habis—selang beberapa menit kemudian. Watari sebagai pelayan yang bijaksana, bergegas pergi untuk membelikan gula-gula dan donat sebanyak-banyaknya agar L bisa kembali menjejali otaknya dengan suplai berlemak tinggi itu.

Sayang demi sayang—perjalanan Watari menuju ke toko seberang—tidaklah secepat Jin ngesot keluar dari botol minyaknya. Berhubung L sedang menetap di Wammy house, tak ada salahnya jika ia berbincang sedikit dengan dua penerusnya yang imut-imut dan masih setinggi batang bunga matahari itu. Lima menit ia berkeliaran di sekitar Wammy, dan L berhasil menarik keduanya untuk menetap di ruangan khusus Wammy—yang sengaja dibuat untuk kedatangan L seorang.

L tidak membuka salam apa-apa, hanya memandang kedua sosok penerusnya—pertama Mello, kedua Near. Sorot mata yang mengobservasi dengan senyum yang patut di curigai. Kini ia sudah kembali pada posisi duduk 'normal'nya sambil menekan-nekan bibir dengan jempol kirinya.

"Kenapa, kau memanggil kami, L?"

Mello yang tipikalnya—tidak sabaran, langsung memecah keheningan di ruangan khusus L dengan pertanyaan yang berkesan _to the point_. Tanpa tendeng alih, L tersenyum—semerbak dan dengan entengnya ia jawab.

"Mengisi waktu senggang."

"Ha?"

"…"

Kedua penerusnya itu langsung memberikan reaksi yang nyata—walau Near yang sedang duduk di karpet dengan puzzle tanpa gambarnya hanya menghentikan gerakan sesaat dan bertindak geming kala L menjawab pertanyaan Mello dengan anehnya—menurut dia.

"Mengisi waktu senggang?"

Mello, mengklarifikasi. Near yang sedang sibuk menyusun puzzle pun diam-diam menguping pembicaraan rivalnya.

"Ya, mengisi waktu senggang."

"Kenapa?"

Oh—ya. Mello yang tidak sabaran, kini mulai mencecar L dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa'-nya yang terkesan ditekan.

"Kenapa? Karena saya—ingin berbicara dengan kalian."

"…Uh?"

Sekarang alis Mello yang bertautan. Ekspresinya berubah. Aneh, pikirnya. Apa hari ini L memanggilnya untuk tes? Atau kuis? ia tidak mengerti. Tapi dari gerak gerik yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan, L tidak memasang wajah seriusnya—barangkali ia sedang ingin membuat tes yang terkesan bergurau. Mello mengira-ngira.

"Jadi … yah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mello mulai merasa situasinya menjadi canggung. Ia melirik sebal kearah Near yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar dan tak membantunya membuat percakapan samasekali. Plop. Plop. Hanya ada suara keping puzzle yang tercipta karena perbuatan Near.

"Oh—ya, bukan hal yang rumit sebenarnya. Hanya—obrolan biasa."

L membuat gestur dengan tangan kanannya yang merentang—mempersilahkan Mello untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Paham dengan maksud L, Mello patuh mengikuti perintahnya dan sebelum bokongnya mendarat mulus diatas bantalan sofa, ia bertanya.

"Apa kau punya cokelat, yang bisa kumakan?"

_Tring._

Sesuatu yang berwujud bohlam muncul di atas kepala L. senyumnya makin lebar.

"Oh, tentu saja. saya—menyimpannya untuk kalian."

Mello tersenyum, ketika ia melihat L yang turun dari sofanya dan sengaja bersusah payah jalan mengambil sebatang cokelat hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Merasa bangga? Sudah pasti.

L kembali dari rak-rakkannya dan menggenggam sebatang cokelat hitam whisky, dan mengulurkan batangan cokelat itu pada—

Pada—sosok Near.

"Near, cobalah ini."

Alangkah terkejutnya Mello, ketika ia melihat L yang justru memberikan cokelat itu pada sosok yang bahkan tak pernah memintanya.

"—L! kenapa kau berikan itu pada Near?"

Raut cemburu menyeruak di permukaan wajah Mello. Ia tersinggung—sangat. Near yang mendengar namanya disebut beralih dari puzzle-nya dan menatap L dalam sekejap.

"Saya pikir—Near pasti belum pernah mencobanya. Tidak masalah kan kalau kita berbagi sedikit dengannya, Mello?"

Mello mendecih. Walau agak-agak terpaksa, akhirnya ia membiarkan L mematahkan batangan cokelat itu dan menjejalinya kepada Near.

"Ini—ambilah."

Dalam keadaan bisu, Near meraih kepingan cokelat itu, menjilatinya—sebagai tes awal—dan menggigitnya secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Near masih diam—sementara mulutnya bergerak-gerak dengan lidah yang menghisap sari cokelat dalam suasana khidmat.

"…Pahit."

"Dia tidak menghargai rasanya! Sudahlah, berikan cokelat itu padaku."

L mematahkan satu keping lagi dan diberikannya pada—Near yang kini telah menelan cokelat sebelumnya.

"Coba hisap lebih dalam, mungkin kau akan menemukan rasa yang lainnya."

"L—!"

Mello menjerit, tapi diabaikan. Sementara Near kembali meraih kepingan cokelat dari tangan L, dan kini ia menghisapnya lebih kuat, sesuai dengan apa yang L perintahkan. Jeda keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"…rasanya—manis. Kemudian menjadi sangat pahit—lebih pahit dari yang kugigit sebelumnya."

"Itulah cokelat. Makanan yang mempunyai rasa unik."

Near masih menghisap-hisap cokelatnya di dalam mulut, sementara Mello yang sudah memasang tampang tajam, kini melunak kala L menoleh padanya dan hendak mematahkan sebuah keping cokelat—lagi. kali ini—ia yakin bahwa L pasti akan memberikan cokelat itu padanya—

Pasti—

"L—"

_Krauk._

Suara krauk yang baru saja Mello dengar terasa sangat menjahilinya.

"L! cokelatku mana!"

Habis sudah kantung kesabarannya. L yang masih mengunyah kepingan cokelat berkata dengan ringannya,

"Kalau begitu—kau bisa mengambil cokelat yang ada di mulut Near."

**Jrit.**

Begitu jeritan yang timbul dari benak Mello saat mendengar idolanya berbicara ngawur.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?"

"Ambil dari mulutnya—Near."

Yang namanya di sebut juga ikut melotot. Sekejap, otot bibir Near terasa kram dan ia berhenti mengisap cokelat yang kini tengah lumer di mulutnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengambil cokelat yang ada di mulut Near sementara di tanganmu masih ada 7 per 8 batang yang masih kokoh?"

"Karena saya memberikan sebuah tantangan padamu."

"Tantangan?"

Mello membelalak, tidak percaya. Tidak percaya bahwa L adalah sosok eksentrik yang menyukai keisengan seperti ini.

Mello bingung. Near bingung.

"Jadi… kau tidak mau melakukannya? Itu berarti—kau menyatakan dirimu tidak mampu, Mello?"

Gigi Mello bergemelutuk. Tangan-tangannya terkepal erat, sementara matanya menyorot tajam pada L.

"Ini bukan masalah bagiku."

"Kalau begitu—cepat lakukan." L memaksanya agar bertindak cepat.

Tentu saja, sebelum Watari pulang dan menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah mempermainkan kedua penerusnya dengan biadab.

Mello menelan ludah. Ia berlutut di depan Near yang sedang terduduk kaku, kemudian memegang bahu-bahu Near yang kecil dan rapuh itu sambil di majukan wajahnya mendekati si saingan. L melengkungkan bibirnya penuh sirat, sementara Near hanya pasrah, di lumat oleh Mello dengan bibirnya yang tertekan—cukup jelas.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Dan—

_Plop._

Ciuman itu terlepas, sementara semu berwarna kemerahan muncul diantara pipi-pipi Mello dan Near. L mengamati dengan tidak puas. Ditekan kembali bibirnya dengan jempol kanan.

"…Hm—tidak ada sensasinya."

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Mello ingin sekali menjerit di depan L. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Mello hampir saja kehabisan napasnya dan tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang sekarat saat ini? dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya lagi, Near bahkan berpaling dan tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa setelah Mello melucuti keperawanan bibirnya atas dasar 'tantangan' yang tidak masuk diakal.

"Hanya menempel saja. tidak ada emosi. kau seharusnya menggunakan lidahmu untuk mengambil lelehan cokelat di mulut Near—"

"APA? Kau memintaku untuk memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Near? Tidak akan!"

"Kau bilang tadi ini—ciuman ini bukanlah hal yang besar?"

Mello kecip dengan pernyataan L. ia tidak tahu lagi mana yang harus di anutnya. Menjawab tantangan atau tidak, imejnya sama-sama hancur di depan L.

"…"

Pilihan yang sulit. Mello masih berkutat dalam pikirannya. Sementara L yang tidak suka membuang waktu lantas mengambil jalan pintas agar Mello mau berpikir lebih cepat.

"Kalau begitu, sambil menunggu Mello, bagaimana kalau Near—ya Near, belajar teknik berciuman—denganku?"

"—Apa?"

Itu suara Mello yang menyahut, tidak percaya. Near semakin membatu di tempat. Bahkan ia tidak lagi peduli dengan puzzle-puzzlenya yang tergeletak tidak selesai—dilantai yang dingin.

L bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Near dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga temaram lampu yang beberapa saat lalu menyorot wajah Near kini terhalangi oleh kepalanya. Wajah polos L yang ingin melahap Near benar-benar membuat kepala Mello mendidih disana.

Tiga senti.

Dua senti.

Satu—dan DORR!

Dengan inisiatif Mello mendorong tubuh L agar menjauh dari sosok ramping Near-nya (Near-nya?). wajahnya memerah. Dengan suara setengah berteriak, ia menjawab,

"Ck! Baiklah. Akan kulakukan tantanganmu!"

Mello mendelik kearah Near yang bergetar—dan Near berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu—kemudian menarik kerah baju Near, hingga membuat bocah berperawakan mahluk halus itu berdiri—berjinjit dengan paksa di depan batang hidung si kepala kuning yang tempramental.

Dan tanpa aba-aba kali ini Mello langsung melahap bibir Near sembari mengeluarkan lidahnya yang bergerak secara lihai. Sisa-sisa cokelat yang lumer di mulut Near kini merayap dalam indera pengecapan Mello dan menciptakan sensasi tersendiri baginya. Hangat… Manis. Pahit. Cukup lama Mello bertahan memainkan lidahnya—atau mungkin ia sudah lupa dan keasyikkan mencium Near dengan L sebagai penontonnya saat itu.

"…Kh."

"N…"

L tersenyum girang—bukan main. Belum sampai ia memuaskan perasaannya dengan mengerjai anak-anak Wammy seperti ini, mendadak knop pintu di ruangannya berbunyi dan seseorang mengetuknya kemudian.

"L—kenapa pintunya di kunci?"

Suara khas ala kakek tua bergema kemudian. Dengan wajah siaga—Mello melepaskan ciumannya segera dari bibir Near sementara L jumpalitan bergerak menghampiri pintu kamarnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Watari dengan nada yang di setting senormal mungkin.

"Ah—oh, maaf. Saya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mello dan Near—jadi tidak ingin di ganggu."

Knop pintu di buka setelah kuncinya di lepas. Tubuh Watari menjulang di sana—di ambang pintu beserta kumpulan donat dan manisan yang menggunung di pelukannya. L menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Watari masuk dan memerhatikan dengan seksama wajah dari kedua penerus L yang terlihat seperti—kelelahan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"—!"

"A—Oh yeah. Kami baik-baik saja." Mello mengantisipasi pertanyaan Watari dengan jawaban yang retorik.

Near kembali memainkan puzzle-nya—dengan tangan yang gemetar. Untunglah, Watari tidak terlalu memerhatikan bagian detail. Lantas, setelah menghidangkan manisan untuk 'tuan'nya, ia bertanya spontan—

"Apa yang anda bicarakan dengan anak-anak?"

L menelan donatnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa ya—" wajahnya terlihat mengawang jauh. Watari mulai curiga dengan tingkah laku L yang tidak seperti biasanya, "Hanya—pembicaraan yang bertujuan untuk mengakrabkan mereka saja."

"Ooh—" Watari bergumam, lantas melanjutkan, "Pembicaraan akrab yang seperti apa?"

Keras—lagi-lagi kerongkongan L tersendat dengan roti donat yang belum di kunyahnya dengan sempurna.

"Itu—"

"Kami berbagi hobi—membicarakan kesukaan kami dan membaginya."

Mello mengambil alih pembicaraan. Di balik punggung Watari, L mengcungkan jempol 'keren' kepada Mello yang pintar berdalih di depan si kakek tua. Dan Mello lagi-lagi merasa bangga (?)

Setelah puas menginterogasi—Watari membiarkan Mello dan Near keluar dari ruangan untuk segera menyantap makan sore yang baru saja di hidangkan di kantin Wammy.

"Kami permisi."

Pamit, pintu ruangan L berdebam dan terciptalah keheningan sesaat.

"Apakah anda tahu?" tiba-tiba saja L bertanya kepada satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya di ruangan khusus itu, "Kalau anak-anak—adalah objek yang menyenangkan untuk diamati."

"Apa maksud perkataan anda yang tiba-tiba itu?"

"Ah itu. saya baru saja membuat eksperimen dengan mereka."

"Eksperimen apa?"

L tidak menjawab pertanyaan Watari lebih lanjut. Hanya ada senyuman mistis yang terkembang di wajah manusia gothic serupa panda itu. tidak—Watari tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran detektif eksentrik itu. Tidak sampai tiba keesokkan malamnya—ia mendengar kabar gelisah dari Roger—yang mengatakan bahwa perilaku dua mahluk penerus L yang—yah, kau tahulah mereka—Mello dan Near yang saat itu tengah tertangkap basah sedang berciuman di lorong Wammy pada malam buta.

Watari membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh dengan tajam kearah kursi dimana biasanya L duduk dengan 'gaya'.

"TUAN L! APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN PADA ANAK-ANAK?!"

Dan L menghilang—bahkan sebelum Watari membelalak di tempatnya.

.

..

…

**End**

**A/N** : merasa tidak asing dengan plotnya? Saya mengadaptasi ini dari game L's Difficult Successors :v gomen, saya tertarik dengan konsepnya yang ucul sekali—biarpun L dan kawan-kawan sangat super OOC #DORR

.

..

…

**Well, RnR?**

**XD**


End file.
